Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In machine learning environments, training data including training inputs and training labels may be used to determine a learned function. The learned function may be effective to indicate a relationship between the training inputs and training labels. The learned function may be deployed in a machine learning system. The machine learning system may receive test inputs and may apply the learned function to the test inputs to produce test labels.